1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional peripheral combination apparatus and a control method thereof, and particularly to a multi-functional peripheral combination apparatus utilizing a control method for enabling transmission of a variety of data between a multi-functional peripheral and a portable electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, due to the increasing development of the personal computer industry, various computer peripherals have been marketed, including multi-functional peripherals functioning as, for example, copy machines, printers, fax machines or scanners. The multi-functional peripherals have become necessary machines in an office, so that most administrative affairs are performed in cooperation with multi-functional peripherals.
There are various types of multi-functional peripherals in the market; however, they all have one common problem in that the control panel thereof is too small. The small control panel is only capable of performing a few functions so that the users cannot monitor all information with respect to the conventional multi-functional peripherals. Besides, when the conventional multi-functional peripheral is used as a scanner or a printer, the user cannot preview, edit or revise the working image. These disadvantages waste paper due to incorrect data or further editing.